Matchmaking
by xAoshiki
Summary: AU. As far as he was concerned, the brunette was a perfect match. A romance told in 100 words snippets. /HIATUS (see profile for more information)/
1. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Summary:** AU. In his honest opinion, the brunette matchmaker was a perfect match. A romance told in 100 words snippets.

**Prompt/s:** Honesty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Honesty is the Best Policy **

* * *

**Day One **

**2:45PM **

* * *

Mai kept her tone neutral but her curiosity was painfully obvious.

"You look the type females would flock to," she noted observingly.

Mai thought she saw him grimace slightly.

"I have a type."

_I don't doubt that._

"Which would include?"

He took a few seconds to think it through. Mai took the opportunity to assess him. She wouldn't have been shocked if he was a model – which had made it all the more surprising when his occupation read 'professor'.

"Honesty, I suppose."

Her pen stopped. "That is a pretty broad type. Is that all?"

"No, but it's the most important."

* * *

**I'm in this unbelievable slump where every piece I write doesn't seem to meet my standards and I end up pretty depressed – so this fic was written as a…solution of sort. Anyhow, I found the idea of writing each chapter in exactly 100 words to be an interesting challenge. Hope you enjoy, guys. **


	2. Best Interests

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Best Interests **

* * *

**Day Two**

**7:45AM **

* * *

"Mum."

"Don't 'mum' me," Luella said. "I've laid down my terms. It's Matsuzaki's agency or Louise."

He blanched.

Matsuzaki's agency was an inconvenience; however, Louise was his nightmare personified – the bane of his existence.

"Neither options are favourable."

She pushed the tea cup toward him. A peace offering.

"At least _try_."

"It's gratuitous."

"Untrue," she said. "I have your best interests at heart; if a matchmaker is necessary to ensure you won't die a lonely and snappy old man, then it's a price I will gladly pay."

"Your _best interests_ lies elsewhere."

Her eyes glittered.

"A grandchild is a bonus."

* * *

**No promises on regular updates but I'll try to keep it frequent. Would also like to say that I am pretty much clueless on the topic of matchmaking; the internet is surprisingly sparse when it comes to searching "matchmaking procedures" and the like so please either excuse any wrong information or correct where necessary. I'd prefer the latter over the former. **

**Darcy – **the main pairings are Naru/Mai and maybe some Bou-san/Ayako action on the side.

**Prompt/s:** Try


	3. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Cat Got Your Tongue **

* * *

**Day Two **

**3:36PM **

* * *

He found today especially trying.

_At least the view's good_, he thought, eyeing the brunette with mild appreciation. He swallowed another mouthful of tea and tuned in to what she was saying.

"Have you finally figured out your type?"

"I've told you."

"You gave me 'honesty'," she said. "A fair number fits that profile."

He shrugged.

"You'll know more once I've decided."

She released a wry laugh.

"Well, I suppose I won't mind a challenge."

His smirk died at her next words.

"I'll have photos of eligible bachelorettes by Thursday," she declared confidently.

He muttered a curse under his breath.

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Curses


	4. Attacking Head-On

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Attacking Head-On **

* * *

**Day Three **

**10:18AM **

* * *

Yasu was sorting through his files when his door opened and a man entered. Yasu assessed him; _tall, attractive, somewhat rough._ Women loved that. _Good, he'll be easy to work with._

"Uh, hey. I have an appointment…"

"Have a seat," Yasu said. "What are you looking for, Takigawa-san."

"Call me Bou-san," he said absently. "Everybody does."

"Duly noted."

"I'm looking—"

Yasu's door opened and his boss peeked in.

"Hey, Yasu," Ayako said. "You still coming— Oh! Sorry, didn't realise you had a client. I'll catch you later."

Bou-san's eyes glittered as she left.

"Her," he said. "I want her."

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Claiming


	5. No! No! No!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**No! No! No! **

* * *

**Day Three **

**12:21PM **

* * *

This was getting nowhere.

The client, whom she'd taken the liberty of dubbing "Naru" the narcissist, had rejected every last woman she'd managed to procure.

"Too much makeup," he said, tossing the image. He grimaced at the next one. "Nose job."

_He can tell?_

Naru threw down the remaining images.

"Why are there so many?"

"Well," she said, unable to look him in the eye, "I _may_ have taken a picture of you."

"Why?"

"They thought you were…_old._"

"So all of them," he gestured to the pile, "are only attracted to my face."

Mai had nothing to say to that.

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Skin-deep

**Fast update! Nothing short of a miracle. This is thanks to those who reviewed; I really appreciate it. **


	6. Housekeeping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Housekeeping **

* * *

**Day Four **

**2:48PM **

* * *

She watched as her client bustled around her office like a housekeeper working pro bono, picking up artefacts strewn around her workspace and setting them at their appropriate stations. Mai grimaced at a particular stash of rubbish he was nearing.

"Why are you _cleaning_ my office?"

"The mess is unsettling."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"I was getting to it," she defended, quickly tossing food wrappers in the bin. "Tomorrow is cleaning day."

"Do you make it a habit to lie to clients?"

"How'd you know I lied?"

He tapped on the poster taped to her door.

"Because _yesterday_ was cleaning day."

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Pro bono


	7. Bad Timing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Bad Timing **

* * *

**Day Five **

**9:40AM **

* * *

He had arrived at a bad time.

When he'd entered her office, he found her brooding. He grimaced at the sight. She wouldn't be pleased by his request.

"I'd like to reschedule our next appointment—"

"Of course you do!" she snapped. "You just wouldn't be happy until you've given me an aneurysm!"

He blinked and watched as her anger slowly melded into horror.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she blurted, bowing low. "I didn't mean to yell at you! It's just… I—"

"I'd like to reschedule," he cut her off. "I don't have time to entertain women at the moment."

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Professionalism

**A necessary chapter. **

**Celtyin – **Haha, no! That'd be too easy, too simple. Not nearly as fun or challenging enough.

**Krissy2lip –** Yep, it's Naru. And I know what you mean. I've been stressing over that ever since I wrote it and stuck it on FF; chapter 6 is more crack-ish – Naru is very out of character. Unfortunately, it was necessary.


	8. Wallow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Wallow **

* * *

**Day Five **

**9:50AM **

* * *

She hadn't meant to snap at him.

She hadn't meant to accuse him of the impossible either; but after a bad consultation, and Naru rescheduling on discussing his next date, she hadn't been able to keep her anger bottled any longer.

Cowardly, she blamed the pervert who'd butchered her day.

She'd luckily been able to pass him off to Yasu. _Which reminds me._ She'd have to thank him somehow.

Then there was Naru, who'd suffered the brunt of her anger and hadn't even been fazed.

"Brew me some tea, Mai."

She blinked.

_When had they been on a first-name basis? _

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Names

**Updating now as I won't be able to for the next two or three days. **

**Side Note: As it won't be clarified later, since it's not pertinent to the storyline, I'll explain here. Naru's rescheduling because he has students' essays to mark (refer to chapter 1 – Naru's a professor). The reason is very mundane. Don't be too disappointed; all the good stuff will happen soon. **


	9. Budding Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Budding Emotions **

* * *

**Day Six **

**8:10AM **

* * *

"When will you be leaving?" he asked over breakfast.

Luella raised an eyebrow. "Eager to see me gone, are we?"

He nodded.

"Quite."

She whacked his arm for his insolence and spotted a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Not until you get a girlfriend," she answered. "Speaking of, how's the matchmaking coming along?"

His sudden chuckle intrigued her.

"It seems I'd sooner give her an aneurysm before she can pair me with an appropriate match."

Luella struggled to hide the smile at Noll's strange behaviour. He'd never been so _vocal_ about anyone before.

_How very curious. _

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Intrigue

**This will be the last time you'll see Luella in a while. **


	10. Unrivalled Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Unrivalled Beauty **

* * *

**Day Seven **

**11:15AM **

* * *

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with the last lady I set you up with," Mai said, unable to help but feel a little peeved.

"I disagree," Naru said, scanning through the large pile of photos. "She didn't meet my standards."

She pursed her lips.

"What _exactly_ are you after?"

He sighed, as if the answer was obvious.

"The perfect match."

"And Yuki Enjoji didn't qualify?"

"Not even close."

Mai sighed resignedly, rubbing her temples.

"So we've established that this perfect match needs to be honest, tidy and wears little makeup," she surmised. "What was wrong with Enjoji-san?"

"I'm too attractive."

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Qualifications

**Merry Christmas, guys! Hope you appreciate Naru's narcissism in this chapter. **


	11. Never Say Never

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Never Say Never **

* * *

**Day Seven **

**2:30PM **

* * *

"How's it going with your client?" Yasu asked during lunch break.

"Awful!" she cried, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "He's so frustrating!"

Yasu sent his colleague a look of sympathy and said, "If it's any consolation, my client has taken a liking to the boss and refuses to cooperate with me."

Mai nearly dropped her spoon.

"Ayako?" she asked, eyes shining brightly. "He likes Ayako?"

He nodded, twirling his fork.

"If you overlook the name-calling on his part and the yelling on her part, then yes," he said. "Mutual feelings."

She laughed.

"He's got some balls."

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Sympathy


	12. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Jealousy **

* * *

**Day Eight **

**4:00PM **

* * *

He'd been following after her, unwilling to relent until she agreed to accept his offer for coffee. Currently, she was doing a great job at either injuring him or ignoring him, much to his frustrations.

"Ayako—"

_Whack._

"Want to go—"

_Whack._

"—get coffee—"

_Whack. _

"Woman, would you stop abusing my shoulder!"

"Who said you could call me by my first name?"

He shrugged, reluctant to admit that his matchmaker was the reason.

Ayako stifled a laugh.

"Green is _so_ not your colour," she murmured amusedly. Louder, she relented, "I'm free around six. Treat me to dinner?"

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Green


	13. Forced Cooperation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Forced Cooperation **

* * *

**Day Eight **

**4:48PM **

* * *

"You're leaving already, Yasu?"

He rounded on Mai, faking a sob, and launched himself at her.

"You won't believe what happened," he sniffled. "I was _abandoned_!"

"What?" she cried in mock outrage. "Who would dare?"

"Boss," he said bitterly, "and her new boyfriend."

She shook him.

"You haven't kept me updated!" she accused.

"Well, neither have you," he shot back, flicking her forehead. "What exactly are you planning for your client, Mai?"

She grinned.

"You know that social gathering that Ayako's hosting? I'm taking Mister I-Can't-Handle-People there." She was positively glowing with anticipation. "It's gonna be great!"

Yasu remained unconvinced.

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Glow

**Congratulations to the Earth for finishing another lap around the sun. Happy 2015, guys. **

**It's been a while. Apologies. I have an exam I'm studying for. Next update won't happen until after I've taken my exam; so…around February. **

**Enjoy! **


	14. Tardiness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

**This chapter is dedicated to Krissy2lip. Have fun with the little one! **

* * *

**Tardiness **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**6:05PM **

* * *

_He's late!_

Refreshment in hand, Mai scowled darkly at the entrance. Yasu poked the area of her accumulated frown and she swatted the offending pointer aside.

"You're scaring everyone away," he said, "and after I made you all pretty too."

"I'm more concerned with whether or not my client will show," she said snippily. "You should be more worried too; Bou-san hasn't arrived yet either."

Yasu shrugged. "I almost hope he doesn't come."

Mai rolled her eyes at his mumbled plea.

The sound of excited murmurs turned her attention back to the entrance, and her eyes narrowed.

Naru had arrived.

* * *

**Prompt: **Plea

**Chapter release in February was a promise; this chapter was an exception. I'll see you all later! That said, Krissy2lip, I'm sorry this came out late – I nearly, foolishly, went over my internet quota for the month and it only just renewed. **

**Sikaloolala** – Despite Yasu's claims, Bou-san and Ayako are, regrettably, _not_ an official couple yet. That'll happen later – as in many, _many_ chapters later.


	15. Compliments

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Compliments **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**6:15PM **

* * *

"You're late."

Naru and Bou-san had arrived together but Mai was solely fixated on her charge.

_Charming no matter what he wears_, she noted begrudgingly_._

Mai felt utterly self-conscious as his eyes swept over her before focussing on the foods area with disinterest.

_Why, that little— _

Bou-san nudged Naru with an elbow.

"Compliment her, you dolt." He leaned over to mutter into Naru's ear but Mai could still hear his loud whispers. "You might as well, considering you just checked her out."

Naru's glare was murderous.

Mai flushed all shades of red before finally settling on the deepest of crimson.

* * *

**Prompt: **Crimson

**I am back! Maths exam is done – I am free! Until I go back to university in March, of course. No rest for the young. **

**NaginiFay** – Hold him up? Haha! More like he didn't want to go.

**Krissy2lip **– I'm glad everything is going well!


	16. Pretend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Pretend **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**6:25PM **

* * *

Seeing him moving towards an isolated chair in an empty corner of the room, Mai quickly grabbed him, locking her arm around his, and hurried in the opposite direction. She ignored the annoyance that flashed fleetingly across his countenance as she declared, rather obstinately, "We are finding you a match."

"Unlikely."

She fixed him with a glare, one he ignored as he irritably brushed back the lock of hair obscuring his vision with his free hand.

"Be positive."

"Impossible."

Her hold tightened as they neared a table of particularly chatty women. She replaced her frown with a smile.

"Then pretend."

* * *

**Prompt:** Isolation

**Meepyonnee** – Lucky 100th reviewer! Thank-you very much for your kind words, I'm terribly flattered.


	17. To Stake A Claim

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**To Stake A Claim **

* * *

**Day Nine**

**6:35PM**

* * *

"Who's _this_?" one woman asked curiously, eyes raking over Naru while her hand twirled a lock of hair. A sign of interest.

"Mr Davis," Mai replied, pushing him forward. He wouldn't budge. "He's _shy_."

Naru's thoughts had drifted off to tea when Mai looked at him expectantly, as did the rest of her company.

He supposed he'd have to pretend to be civil too.

"Hello."

The woman who'd spoken stood from her seat and made a beeline straight to his side. "I'm Tama," she said.

Her hand lay on his arm, flirtatiously staking a claim.

He wanted it gone immediately.

* * *

**Prompt: **N/A

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Krissy2lip – **Aww! Cuteness overload! He's such an adorable baby.


	18. Run Along, My Little Chickie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Run Along, My Little Chickie **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**6:40PM **

* * *

Naru squashed the urge to shake her off upon seeing the satisfaction on Mai's face, but he didn't know long he could last. His frown deepened as her perfume permeated his senses, making him ill. Taking on a tighter grip of his glass of juice, he was extremely tempted to put an immediate stop to his mother's unreasonable whims.

_Pretend._

Naru's raised the glass to his lips.

_Don't snap. _

He tensed as her fingers roamed.

_It'll be over soon._

Mai was mouthing something.

"_Go. Get. Her."_

Her grin was his undoing. His irritation peaked and his glass very nearly shattered.

* * *

**Prompt: **N/A


	19. Shows of Interests

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Shows of Interests **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**6:55PM **

* * *

Tama was _very_ insistent on standing _very _close to him. He'd given up on distancing himself from the woman and instead was distracted by the man flirting with Mai. He frowned petulantly. Wasn't she supposed to focus on him tonight? She was _his_ matchmaker.

_Have the sense to see your job through to the end._

"You're very handsome."

He spared Tama the briefest of glances.

"I know."

He should've seen it coming, but Mai posed as such a wonderfully irritating diversion that it had come as an unwelcome surprise to find himself suddenly kissed by the crazy woman beside him.

* * *

**Prompt:** Sense

**celtyin – **I feel like this chapter is mocking you, especially after your review for chapter 18. It wasn't intentional; please don't expire.


	20. Colourful Smudges

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Colourful Smudges **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**7:00PM **

* * *

Sensing the murderous aura rolling off Naru's rigid form, Mai quickly intercepted, excused them both and dragged Naru away before any unpleasantries left his lips. This time, she allowed him the comfort of the unoccupied chair he'd attempted to claim earlier.

"I'm going home."

_Damn._ The one thing she was hoping to avoid.

Mai pursed her lips, rummaging through her purse for pocket tissues. Offering the item to him, she tentatively asked, "Would you like to clean her lipstick off your lips?"

His mood only grew worse.

_Lovely._ His profile would need an update. _Possible trauma towards women in general._

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Hello. Sorry. It's been almost a month since the last update. University life is keeping me horribly busy even though I've just started; but I did it. I've written a chapter. ::dies:: Enjoy! **


	21. Chasing Skirts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Chasing Skirts **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**7:30PM **

* * *

Ayako's night thus far had left her plenty exhausted and a little ornery. The _absurd_ part-time monk had chased after her, proposing dates and initiating innuendos, and leaving her a blushing mess in front of important members of her corporation; and now, after causing her so much trouble, he was nowhere to be found.

She refused to acknowledge the mild disappointment that sprung up.

A giggle reached her ears.

Ayako's eyes narrowed on the monk like a target lock-on; not that he could see—so immersed, as he was, in chatting up the attractive chit hanging onto his every word.

* * *

**Prompt:** Mess


	22. Free Counsel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Free Counsel **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**7:45PM **

* * *

Bou-san would be the first to admit that making Ayako jealous was his number one priority for the night – and by god, it was working _fabulously_. He chuckled as he eyed the frustrated woman, meanwhile nodding encouragingly at the petite brunette before him.

"How awful of you to feign interest," she said. "I'm quite interested in you, you know."

Bou-san blinked, unsure whether he was more surprised by the confession or being caught.

"Do you have a crush on our lovely host?"

He laughed guiltily.

She went on tiptoes, whispering in his ear.

"My advice, just go and kiss her."

* * *

**Prompt:** Petite


	23. What You're Into

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**What You're Into **

* * *

**Day Nine **

**8:30PM **

* * *

"Bou-san!" Yasu said. "There you are!"

Upon seeing his client and his boss engaged in a vicious game of _Handbag Abuse_, he sighed resignedly. How was he supposed to do his job by introducing his client to potential partners if said client was too busy either provoking his boss or ogling her?

_Is this even part of my job description?_

"Yasuhara!" Ayako screeched, drawing in a few startled eyes. "Hold him down!"

_And this is where I draw the line. _

"Boss, I'm your wingman but leave me out of whatever kink you're into."

He earned a slap for his efforts.

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Kink

**This chapter marks the conclusion of Day Nine. **


	24. Good Kisser

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Good Kisser **

* * *

**Day Ten **

**9:18AM **

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous, Yasu," Mai said. "His appearance can't hope to compare to his _stunning_ personality."

"But you find him attractive?"

She waved his unwanted implications away as they both neared the counter. Mai waited until he'd finished ordering both their coffees before responding.

"So does the majority of the female population."

He shrugged, paying the cashier.

"True." He turned curious eyes on her. "But what do _you_ think of him?"

She took a second to think, deciding to dignify him with an honest reply.

"Good-looking, uptight, narcissistic _and_," she drawled, grabbing her coffee, "possibly a good kisser."

He whistled.

* * *

**Prompt/s:** Skills


	25. Field Trip

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Field Trip **

* * *

**Day Twenty **

**10:22AM **

* * *

Every year, Ayako prepared a short trip for all members of the company and their clients. Apparently, it was a valuable opportunity to invite friendship… and dates. Although she was looking forward to the three day beach trip, Mai dreaded having to inform her only client of this outing. True to her instincts, he had responded snappily and sounded most disgruntled.

"I heard."

"You'll be there?" she queried tentatively.

"I don't have much of a choice. Your updates on my progress has displeased my mother." His voice lowered and he muttered darkly, "Attending would be the lesser of two evils."

* * *

**Prompt: **N/A

**Curlyfr13s** – Haha, I already had that planned from the beginning; it's rather inevitable that they meet anyways. Luella won't be showing her face for a while but it is happening; however, Martin will be introduced a while after Mai meets Luella.


	26. Silent Treatment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Props to Fuyumi Ono for entertaining us with things that go bump in the night.

* * *

**Silent Treatment **

* * *

**Day Twenty-Two **

**11:10AM **

* * *

Mai glanced forlornly at the more energetic end of the train cart, wanting to be a part of the liveliness yet feeling obligated to stay by Naru's side, who was ignoring the crowd in favour of reading. _Parapsychology_, she observed the title. _How… expected._ She smoothed her skirt over her knees then sighed softly.

Twice, she had attempted a conversation with the brooding male; and twice, she had been shot down by a single look. That had never deterred her before, but Naru was a challenge. _He's extremely crabby._

"Naru…"

There was _that look_ again.

_Oh, this will be difficult._

* * *

**Prompt:** Smooth


End file.
